The Tenth Year
by Vieraheart15
Summary: A spin-off on Clan Kittens. Kenakokinta and Edwina, the Viera and Gria team of Clan Daisy are in for the ride of their young lives during the Gria mating season. Can Edwina resist the pull of her own instincts and stay with Kinta? Rated for Yuri Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The Tenth Year

The Tenth Year

**I had a request for a spin-off of Clan Kittens about Kenakokinta and Edwina, the Gria and Viera team who cause nothing but trouble for Clan Nutsy, so I decided to write it. I am NOT giving up on Clan Kittens, do not worry. Updates may be a bit slow. This involves Gria mating rituals, and Edwina's sorry attempts to avoid betraying her beloved Kinta. This takes place two years after Clan Kittens, so Clan Daisy has gone back on their own to take their own missions, and they've also moved away from Kinta's forest near Muscadet to Camoa.**

**I don't own FFTA or FFTA-2. Those are owned by Square Enix. Kenakokinta, Edwina, and Kalashi are mine, as is Kalashi's race. The idea for the Sangria clan belongs to my brother Wight Mamba.**

"So this Sangria Clan has been causing problems in Targ Wood?" Kenakokinta, a golden haired Viera asked a Moogle.

"Kupo. They disturb citizens, steal wine from the shops, and have been… forgetting that they're all women. Publicly." The Moogle explained.

Edwina, a red-haired Gria Geomancer, was uneasy. Why had Kinta chosen now to take the mission? She could've waited. Edwina had been sick for a few weeks now and nobody could figure out what was wrong. She stared at the Moogle. "What exactly is wrong with them forgetting they're women? Kinta and I are a lesbian couple ourselves!" She just about screamed.

"Just relax Eddy. Here, feed Kalashi." Kinta said, handing her lover some peanuts. Kalashi was Edwina's pet. She was a Kneervon; a small squirrel-like animal that also happened to be symbiotic with whomever it chose. Kalashi had chosen Edwina while the Gria was wandering through a forest with Kinta. Eddy loved the animal.

"Kupo, it's a problem because it's been ten years since the last Gria mating occurred, and one of these women… she just turned sixty years old and her mother wants her to go find a mate. You're a Gria, miss. Why aren't you making for Fluorgis like the rest, kupo?" The Moogle asked.

"I don't need a male. I have Kinta, and she's better than any man!"

Kinta was not paying attention anymore. She was thinking. Sure, Edwina said she wouldn't leave, but would she really be able to resist it? Neither one of them knew what to expect when the Gria started coming into heat. Viera could be very dangerous during their time, would Edwina act the same way? She was only fifty, since Gria lived a long time just like Viera, but some started around that time. Would Edwina be able to control herself and not go back to Fluorgis, especially living closer to it then they used to?

Edwina began feeling dizzy. Kinta snapped out of her thoughts when the Gria nearly fell. She caught her and helped her stay on her feet. Kalashi leaped off Edwina's shoulder and onto Kinta's.

"Eddy, are you okay?" Kinta asked, "We don't have to take this mission if you're not going to be able to move."

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't feel good. It's getting worse. I've got a temperature."

Somehow, something clicked with Kinta upon hearing that. "Eddy, do you think you could be in heat? You're fifty. You say it's every ten years that the Gria breed. It's possible, isn't it?" The Viera asked.

"Possible, but I don't know. I wouldn't know what to expect Kinta. I want to see a doctor. What if there is something really wrong with me?"

"Kupo! Are you going to take the mission or not?" The Moogle asked.

"I think I'd better take Edwina home and see if I can find a doctor around here who knows anything about Gria. Maybe you'll find someone better than the two of us to handle this Sangria Clan. If Edwina gets better, we'll be back. I just don't want her fainting or anything on the mission." Kinta said. Edwina's wings and unusually long tail hung limp. Kinta was very worried about the young Gria. She gently lifted her lover into her arms and began carrying her. Edwina was lighter than she looked. She rested her head on Kinta's shoulder as the Viera walked off with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tenth Year

The Tenth Year

Edwina seemed to be okay, but Kinta still wanted her to rest a little. She knew only one way to make her lover relax. Once they got home, the Viera laid the Gria down on the bed and set out some milk and corn for Kalashi. Then she locked the door to her and Edwina's room.

"Kinta? Do you think Kalashi has something to do with me feeling bad?" Edwina asked when Kinta had returned to sit with her and maybe figure out what was wrong.

Kinta shook her head. "Kalashi has had no contact with other Kneervons. I do realize that the things do lay their eggs in other species, but Kalashi can't. She's never left us since we've had her." The Viera said. She began taking her Spellblade uniform off. She and Edwina were lesbians after all, and the only way to make the Gria relax was to love her.

Edwina sat up and watched Kinta strip. She knew what was coming. Her long tail began lashing, which was a sure sign she was excited. Kinta smiled at her lover and helped her remove her robes.

As soon as Edwina's robes were dealt with, Kinta tackled her and began kissing her passionately. Both women were down to nothing but their undergarments. Of course, Kinta was taller, being a Viera, but she would not tolerate being on the bottom. She was very dominant by nature.

Kinta broke the kiss to stare at her beautiful Gria lover. Edwina wasn't as delicate as she looked. She was a pale, slender creature; smaller than most Gria. Maybe it was because she was only an adolescent. Kinta thought she was perfect. That was the main reason the Viera had originally rescued her from a Hume.

When Edwina was young, she had been kidnapped from her mother and sold into slavery and made part of a Hume's harem. That was where she met Kinta. The Gria was abused for years before Kinta took pity on her and helped her escape. They fell in love and became quite the pair, despite being little more than children. Edwina would only be about fourteen or fifteen in Hume years, and Kinta wasn't much different.

Edwina ran a finger across Kinta's belly, causing the Viera to moan. Kinta was beautiful too. She had pretty chocolate skin, so different from Eddy's. Edwina was pale, even though Kinta liked that.

Kinta reached behind her lover and undid the Gria's bra. Eddy had much larger breasts than she did, and she loved them. They were so firm and smooth. Kinta kneaded happily, while Edwina whimpered.

"Edwina? You aren't tender right now are you?" Kinta asked, concerned.

"Yes. Very."

Kinta nodded. "I thought you might be. Eddy, it really sounds like you are indeed in heat. I'll know in a minute." The Viera said as she reached down between her lover's legs. Even through the fabric she could feel the heat radiating off of the Gria. "Yeah. I don't think you need a doctor. You just need to wait it out. That's what Viera do when we aren't interested in having kittens."

"Kinta, please…"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It doesn't hurt that much. Just don't be rough."

The Viera lowered her face and began kissing Edwina's breasts lovingly. She barely noticed when Edwina removed her panties and began grinding against her. Good lord she was hot. In more than one way.

Kinta sat up. "Oh no you don't. You know the rules. You bring me to climax first, and then I'll screw you to death." She whispered, removing the rest of her clothes. She moved to the edge of the bed and motioned for Eddy to go and kneel in front of her. Edwina did like lying down, but she wanted to make Kinta happy so she obeyed.

Eddy separated the Viera's long legs and parted her folds, placing her tongue against Kinta's Viera hole. Kinta rubbed her lover's Gria horns and Edwina slid her tongue deep into her. Kinta screamed, loving the feeling. Eddy felt so hot she had her tail in between her legs, rubbing against her special parts. Kinta came soon enough, and Edwina withdrew he tongue. She gave a few long laps at her lover, and then climbed up on Kinta's lap.

The Viera stared at the Gria straight in the eyes. Edwina wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and began suckling the Viera's breast. Kinta rubbed the Gria's clit slowly and gently. Her fingers brushed across Edwina's dripping vagina. Her other hand was rubbing Eddy's back and feeling where the wings connected to her. Kinta wished she had wings, and Eddy's fascinated her.

Edwina nearly bit Kinta as she felt two long clawed digits fill her pussy. She did enjoy being fingered, and right now she really needed something inside her. Kinta knew it. Edwina had never been so warm, and it really bothered her, but luckily her Vieran lover knew exactly what she needed. Kinta had been coming in heat every fall for a few years now, so she knew what it felt like.

"I imagine this is why Gria mate constantly when they're together." Kinta whispered, Eddy rocking against her fingers, forcing them in deeper. Edwina let go of the Viera's breasts for a moment and smiled. Then she yelped as Kinta touched a sensitive spot deep within. She started suckling the Viera's other breast. When she was done, she pressed herself against Kinta and rested her head on the Viera's shoulder. Kinta still pumped her fingers in and out, and began scissoring them, which made Eddy groan deep in her throat.

Kinta thrust a third finger in, despite the fact that Edwina was getting tight finally. It didn't take long for the Gria to come with an incredible scream. The sounds of Kalashi scratching at the door, trying get in to protect Edwina from whatever must be hurting her could be heard.

Kinta withdrew her fingers from the Gria's vagina and slid them into her mouth. She had always thought Edwina was rather sweet. "Edwina, do you know how… Uh oh." Kinta said. Edwina was asleep.

Kinta laid the Gria down and placed a blanket over her. Then she opened the door. Kalashi ran in and curled up on her mistress. Kinta slid into bed next to her lover and fell asleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tenth Year

The Tenth Year

Eddy woke up feeling a bit better than she had been although a little sore from last night's lovefest. Kalashi was happily curled up on top of her, still asleep. Kinta was awake, probably cooking breakfast. Edwina was glad Kinta could cook. The last time the young Gria had tried to cook for herself she blew up the inn she and Kinta were staying at, and all she was cooking were some Spaghetti-Os. The kind with the little hot dogs mixed in.

The heat the Gria was feeling was still intense. She was sure it was heat she was experiencing now. All she could think about was Fluorgis, and how the hell she was going to get there… wait a moment!

FLUORGIS?!

That was the last place Edwina wanted to be! If she went there, she didn't know if she'd be able to control herself, and would end up betraying poor Kinta. Not to mention the fact that she was not interested in having children at her age. Some Gria bred for the first time when they were fifty, but Eddy felt that if she did, it would be a major mistake. Even if she just got artificially inseminated like Kinta wanted in a few years. Kinta had told her about how Viera would die in childbirth occasionally. Eddy had never heard of that happening to a Gria, but she was worried it could.

And she didn't know how to take care of children! Gria laid eggs, and they had to keep the eggs warm. Eddy and Kinta would probably do something wrong, and even if the egg did hatch… would either girl be able to take care of a Gria child? Eddy's mother would never help them. She did not like her daughter being with a Viera. She could care less that Eddy was lesbian. It was the fact that her lover was a Viera that bothered her. For some reason, nobody in Eddy's family liked the rabbit-eared creatures at all. One of her older sisters had actually killed one once, supposedly for threatening her eggs, but Edwina wasn't so sure that was the truth.

"Kinta? Are you out here?" Eddy asked after she had gotten up and dressed. Kalashi didn't seem too upset about being roused from her sleep. The small mammal had perched herself on Edwina's shoulder like usual. The Viera was indeed in the kitchen of their small house. She seemed deeply upset.

"Eddy, I think we're gonna have to go to Fluorgis." Kinta said.

Edwina bared her teeth. "Where is my Kinta?!" She yelled.

Kinta looked her lover straight in the eyes. "It's not like that. Your sister wants an escort. There's this male who has been bothering her, and she wants to get to Fluorgis and find her own mate. She asked for you personally, even though she told me she'd be happy if you went alone and I went and got turned into a statuary by something and was placed in someone's garden for the rest of forever. What exactly does your family loathe so much about Viera?" She wondered.

"Tell Rinalda she can get to Fluorgis on her own. I'm not going there while I'm vulnerable, and especially not with someone who cannot accept you!"

"Eddy, nothing will happen unless you mate."

"Who's to say I won't? You've nearly lost control of yourself around men in the fall a few times. Remember when we were doing that stupid mission with all those Nu Mou and you started telling the lead dog—in explicit detail— all kinds of things you wanted to do with him and I had to knock you out?"

Kinta shuddered at the memory. "You're right. Let's just get this Sangria Clan situation under control. You are feeling up to it, aren't you?" She asked.

"Let's do it."

"Later, after the clan is taken care of." Kinta said, even though she understood exactly what Edwina meant. They used this joke a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tenth Year

The Tenth Year

The girls were scouting out a field near Targ. The Sangria Clan had been spotted nearby, and Edwina felt well enough to take them. They weren't out to hurt the Gria women, just knock them out and keep them restrained long enough for them to sober up. The whole group was nothing but a bunch of Gria who got their hands on wine and would keep getting severely drunk. The woman the Moogle who posted the bill was working for was the mother of one of the girls and wanted her to go to Fluorgis with her.

"This grass feels good on my feet, Kinta. Let's come back here someday, at night. This would be a wonderful place to do it." Edwina whispered. Kalashi held a box of popcorn with her Kneervon tail and was eating it happily. She only ever did anything when her mistress was in battle. She had vicious claws.

"Can you focus on something besides sex for a while…? Oh wait. You can't. You're in heat. Viera are even worse, I should've known you'd need constant attention. Okay, once we get this mission done, we're finding the nearest secluded area or inn that allows pets. Anywhere the three of us can be alone. Good Wood, you don't look so well. Are you sure you're okay?" Kinta asked.

"Yes. I am certain, my love. It's more my mental state than my physical."

"Your mental state is important too! You're a Geomancer, you rely on controlling nature, mostly by thought, and if your thoughts are that troubling, your control will be impaired."

"I can use weapons just as well. And we don't want to hurt these poor Gria too much. Just enough to take them home and get them away from the alcohol."

"Edwina, if you aren't okay, just tell me and we'll go home!"

Eddy smiled. "You're going a little too far with this Kinta. I know you love me, but I'm not helpless." She assured the Viera.

"Edwina… you've never been in heat before. I don't want you to overexert yourself. Viera in heat don't tire easily, and we often overdo things due to our enhanced energy and end up badly injured without knowing. I don't know if Gria are the same, but I don't plan on letting you find out."

There was a flash of blue. Edwina and Kinta drew their weapons. Both girls had special blades they had tailor-made for them. Edwina's was more of a pole with a long blade at the end. The pole could be extended or retracted to make a sword, and it was magickal and prevented whatever was hit by it from healing magickally. Kinta had a sword with a serrated edge that protected her from Fire and Blizzard. There were no weapons exactly the same to them in all of Ivalice.

"I have to watch what I'm hacking off if these are our Gria." Edwina growled. She hated having to restrain herself in battle. She enjoyed battle almost as much as she enjoyed making love to Kinta. She didn't like hurting other Gria, especially during a breeding year, but she had to do what she had to do.

Kinta spotted something in the air. Right above Edwina's head was a Gria woman who was clearly not flying very well. Not graceful at all. Almost as though she was about to fall.

"Give us all your sangria and we'll let you pass!" The Gria yelled as she landed. Eight more Gria and a black Labrador retriever puppy came out from the trees and the brush. One of the Gria was holding the dog.

"And what makes you think we have any wine?" Kinta asked angrily.

"Mister Stanson says he smells wine on you!" The Gria with the puppy in her arms exclaimed.

"And who the hell is Mr. Stanson?" Edwina asked. The other Gria pretty much shoved the dog in her face.

"Behold our clan leader, the Ravager Stanson. He's a male Gria. Linka and I are gonna mate with him soon. We're the only girls in the clan."

"First off, that isn't a Gria, that's a PUPPY; and furthermore, you're all females, even the dog!" Kinta screamed.

"These girls don't sound drunk; they sound like they're on mushrooms." Edwina whispered.

Kinta had to agree. "Are we sure these are the Gria we're looking for?"

"These are our girls. They asked for wine."

"Let me see. Is one of you named Shanla?" Kinta asked the Gria.

"That's me." The Gria holding the puppy replied. "And this is Mister…"

"We know. Mr. Stanson the female puppy who you insist is a male Gria. Edwina? Get ready. Listen Shanla, if you come along with us we won't have to fight. Your mother wants you home with her. She says she wants to take you to Fluorgis so you can marry and have children. The rest of you girls we don't need, but it would be best if you went home to your families as well. Edwina and I will take you on if you don't come peacefully." Kinta explained.

"Do you really think we can take eight Gria on alone?" Edwina whispered in a voice so low the other Gria couldn't hear. Kinta was a Viera and therefore could hear perfectly with her bunny ears.

"These Gria are clearly drunk, and probably not warriors. They probably spend most of their time drinking and making out. We can probably subdue them rather easily. And all we really need is Shanla." Kinta replied quietly. Kalashi dropped the popcorn and began hissing. She could sense Edwina's agitation growing.

"Kalashi, do not attack unless I say so." Edwina stated. The Kneervon understood her. They could understand their masters or mistresses perfectly.

"You don't have wine?" Shanla asked.

"No. Your mother just wants you home with her. She's having a hard time. She wants to go to Fluorgis and give you a younger sibling, but she isn't going without you."

Shanla didn't answer. She put the puppy down and rushed at Edwina before the other young Gria could anticipate and shoved her down. Kinta ran to the defense of her lover, and Kalashi went nuts. The Kneervon didn't care that she had been forbidden to attack. Her symbiote was in danger and that meant she had to act.

Edwina got back up and grabbed her blade. "You want to fight, don't you? I'll be happy to accept. Kalashi, prepare to attack at the slightest movement from Shanla and the Sangria Clan."

Kinta leapt to Edwina's side. "I'm ready. Let's take these idiots down and take their wine from them."

Two of the Gria took to the air and began buzzing Kinta. She kept trying to knock them down. Kalashi leapt and began clawing at one of the other Gria. Shanla focused mostly on Edwina. The other four Gria stood by, drinking wine. This was quite a ridiculous battle. And it was even worse that the drunken Gria were capable of fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tenth Year

The Tenth Year

The battle had been long, and Edwina and Kinta were at their limits. Suddenly, all eight Gria collapsed from overexertion. Edwina was almost at her limit too. She and Kinta destroyed every wine bottle the Gria had, and began tying them up. They were taking in all eight girls, and Shanla was going back to her mother. Kinta had plans with the reward money. She knew what Edwina required, and she knew exactly where to get it.

"Why did you attack us?" Edwina asked Shanla once the Gria had sobered up and her teammates were taken off by the Targ Force for their behaviour. They'd probably only be fined, but it would teach them a lesson about drinking.

"I don't know."

"Don't you want to be with your family?" Kinta wondered.

"All my mother can think of is me giving her grandchildren. I do want to have children, and I know if I don't now it'll be ten years before I have another chance, but I don't know…"

"Are you afraid?" Edwina asked.

"Yes. Why aren't you Home right now? You're a female Gria too. Don't tell me you aren't in heat. I can sense it. All Gria can. Surely you can tell that I am."

"This Viera is my mate. I'm going to stay with her. I'm not really that interested in having children. If Kinta and I want kids, she's the one who is going to have them. She already made this clear to me a long time ago, and I'm all for it. Viera are live-bearing, and I don't know if I'd be able to get an egg to hatch even if I did have one."

Shanla nodded. "Yeah. I know what you mean. How are we supposed to know what to do? Do we suddenly get a new set of instincts once we've mated with a male? And even that kind of scares me. That sounds like it would hurt."

"Eddy has had relations with a male Hume before, but I don't know if she remembers much about being in the harem. I know nothing. We escaped before that bastard could do anything to me." Kinta said.

"It only hurts at first, from what I've heard. Of course, that Hume I was with was such a monster that it hurt all the time. He wanted me to have his children once I got old enough. He had another Gria who had borne him a daughter, so he knew very well it was possible. Kinta and I escaped five years ago and we've been together since. And we're very much in love. And if I complain about her hurting me in any way, she stops at once. It doesn't usually hurt though. I don't know about men. My sisters have told me a lot, but that's all I have to go on." Eddy explained.

Once the girls found Sharla's mother and left the young Gria with her, Kinta told Edwina to go home and wait for her. She knew what she wanted to get, and she didn't want to ruin the surprise for Edwina. She wanted Eddy to find out when it was time.

An hour later, Edwina lay on her bed, completely naked. Kalashi slept in a corner. The Gria knew Kinta would expect her to be more than ready when she got back. Not to mention she couldn't bear another second of the heat between her legs being ignored.

Eddy picked up the naked pictures of Kinta she kept in a drawer next to the bed. The Viera had said she'd be more than thrilled to take more anytime. When she had enough looking, the Gria cupped her own large, swollen breasts and began kneading. Her pussy was already getting wet, so she began moving her tail between her legs. Good thing she had a longer tail than most Gria. She didn't put it inside her vagina yet, even though it was probably going to happen. She wanted the pleasure to last and besides, Kinta wouldn't want her to tire herself out before she got back.

Edwina moved one hand down to join her tail against her clit. She rubbed and moaned. The heat was almost unbearable, even though it wasn't painful. Eddy was very glad her race only became receptive once every ten years. How could Kinta deal with this feeling every fall and not go insane? She had to do something about it. She hoped Kinta got back soon.

The young Gria finally pushed her own long tail deep into herself. Kinta liked this being done to her, but Edwina had only pleasured herself with her fingers. The only other time she had put her tail in her pussy was to make sure it wasn't painful before the first time she had used it on Kinta. Eddy bit back a scream. She didn't want to wake up Kalashi. She had needed something inside her, and having satisfied that need felt really good. The tail was wider than her fingers. She wished she knew where Kinta hid the sex toys. The Viera had a few, but she rarely used them.

Kinta walked in with a bag and a bouquet of roses the same shade of red as Edwina's hair. The Gria pulled her tail out and stared at the hot Viera. Things were about to get even better.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tenth Year

The Tenth Year

Kinta placed her bag on the bed, not letting Edwina see what was in it just yet. She was wearing nothing but a revealing dress, but she'd lose that soon enough. She wanted Edwina so badly, but had to control herself. She had big plans for this night and was going to follow them. The exact plans were carefully thought out and would drive Eddy wild.

"Hey there lover." Kinta purred, one of her clawed fingers circling a hardened nipple.

"I'm ready for you, Kinta." Edwina said. Kinta unzipped the dress and left it on the floor. Then she pulled whipped cream out of her bag. She sprayed some on both of her small breasts.

Edwina sat up and began licking Kinta's nipples clean. She knew Kinta enjoyed this; and if Kinta was happy, she was happy. Kinta pushed the Gria down and put her arms around her. The two sat there face to face, Kinta on top. The young Viera began kissing her lover, their breasts rubbing against each other. Edwina slipped her tongue into Kinta's mouth. Kinta could feel the Gria's wet slit rubbing against her middle as Eddy ground against her.

The Viera had to break the kiss to breathe. Edwina was moaning, and it seemed it wasn't from pleasure. "Kinta… the heat is unbearable." The Gria whimpered.

"Let me help you forget that, my love. You had better not be lactating. I know Viera often do while we're in heat." Kinta growled. She moved down and began suckling on Eddy's breasts.

"If I am, I am sorry. I cannot help it. I do not think so, though. I wouldn't know." Eddy said quietly.

Kinta purred against the Gria. Edwina loved the feeling. The heat still raged on, but the Viera was helping to keep Eddy's mind off of it, if only momentarily.

Edwina moved her tail against Kinta's parts, about to slide it into her vagina. Kinta let go of her and sat up. "Eddy, no! Not yet! I know you're anxious, but I have plans for you. You aren't going to be able to walk for weeks when I'm done with you!" The Viera yelled, grabbing the Gria's tail.

"I only need to act now because it makes me forget about the torture, Kenakokinta." Edwina growled. She wasn't mad at Kinta, she felt nothing but the fact that she was so lusty that she'd even sleep with a male if one was available and Kinta wasn't around. She had never felt this way, and she knew it was another effect of the heat. She sat up and began nuzzling Kinta affectionately.

"You want me?" Kinta asked.

"Yes. Very much."

"I will give you what you want."

Kinta pushed Edwina off of her gently and laid the Gria back. Then she spread the Gria's legs and laid down in front of her lover. The young Viera separated Eddy's delicate folds and slid her tongue deep into the Gria's vagina.

"K-Kinta! You never cease to amaze me." Edwina moaned, this time from pleasure. Kinta had not yet begun to please her though. The Viera had many more tricks up her sleeve for her half-dragon lover. She had been planning this for a long time, but now Eddy needed it, so it was a perfect time to put her ideas into practice and see how they worked.

Kinta worked her tongue in deeper, causing Eddy to grasp at sheets. At least she didn't have as long claws like the Viera. Kinta had destroyed many a blanket like that. The Gria came, screaming Kinta's name. The Viera licked up Eddy's nectar and withdrew, still licking at her folds a little.

"Kinta…" Eddy whispered, placing her hands on the Viera's long furry bunny ears and rubbing them.

"Wood… Edwina. I don't deserve this! I'm fine!" Kinta moaned.

"Oh, come on. You know you love it when I rub your ears. It isn't all about me, you know. You don't think you deserve a little fun too? You're wrong. You deserve everything. There isn't another Viera in all of Ivalice who could make me as happy as you do. Hell, there isn't another person of any race who I could love as much as you anywhere! Let me love you too." Edwina said. Kinta agreed. She had been a bit selfish, not allowing Edwina to do what she wanted to. She was dominant, but not cruel.

"You are so right, beloved. Keep it up. This feels heavenly."

"Do you want me inside you?" Edwina purred.

Kinta didn't answer, she just spread her legs. Edwina stroked the Viera's ears a few more times then began exploring her special parts. She placed her thumb on Kinta's clit and began rubbing it vigourously. The Viera began screaming in delight. The feeling was intense and pleasurable.

Kinta was still feeling the sheer joy of Edwina rubbing her when the Gria took her other hand and pushed three fingers into her Viera hole. Edwina had been the one who took Kinta's virginity, and this was how she had done it. The Hume had been Eddy's first, even though she wished it had been Kinta. She would've liked to have given herself to the Viera as Kinta had done to her.

Kinta liked what Eddy was doing to her, but still remembered her bag. She reached in and pulled out the biggest dildo she had seen. Edwina's eyes grew wide as she stared at it. She stopped moving her fingers in and out for a minute, leaving them inside the Viera's tight vagina while she stared.

"Will that fit?" Eddy asked, a bit nervous.

"It s-sure will. It's double sided too, see. You'll enjoy this; I'll make sure of… of it." Kinta gasped out.

"Kinta, are you going to just look at it, or are you gonna shove it down my snizz?" Eddy asked, resuming her rough fingering. Kinta grinned and jammed one side of the object into the Gria. Edwina screamed.

"C-c'mon. Just let me move it slowly. It'll only hurt for a little while. You really need this, I can tell. Wood, I'm close. Just keep doing what you're doing for a little longer." Kinta purred. She was almost over the edge herself. It didn't take a lot to make most Viera cum. Edwina kept fingering her.

"Oh my… Kinta! This is wonderful! Please, move it faster."

Kinta sped up the pace and pushed the object deeper into the Gria than before. Edwina scissored her fingers and the Viera came. Edwina laid back and allowed Kinta to play with her while she licked her fingers clean. She let out a yelp when Kinta hit her special spot.

"Edwina, I can't take this any longer. Hang on a sec. You're in for quite the ride." The Viera growled. She climbed on Edwina and impaled herself with the other end of the dildo. Now their vaginas were touching. Edwina enjoyed this feeling so much she could barely feel the heat anymore. All she felt was Kinta's pussy rubbing against hers. Edwina had her face buried in Kinta's chest, a small breast in her mouth. She wished Kinta was a little closer to her size, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Eddy, I hope this is making you feel good. Are you happy?" Kinta asked. Edwina couldn't answer because of the Viera's breast in her mouth, but she was happy. Soon, the pair came simultaneously and Kinta got off. She smiled at Eddy. "Hey, keep the toy. You need it. You know I keep the other ones hidden, but I got this for you so you wouldn't have to beg me all the time. By the way? I took the job involving your sister. I think we need to go to Fluorgis. I want to find out if there's a way to knock you out of heat without you mating. You watch what you're doing. This isn't going to be pleasant for either of us, but I know we can make it if we just believe. I never thought I'd say this, but we're going to help Rinalda."


	7. Chapter 7

The Tenth Year

Rinalda was not a very nice Gria. At least not to Kinta. She refused to refer to the Viera by name. She was even worse than Edwina when it came to her heat. She wanted to go to Fluorgis and get mated as soon as possible.

She looked a lot like Eddy. Her tail was a bit shorter than her sister's, but it was longer than a normal Gria's. She had red hair just like her sister, but her eyes were golden. Kinta, being a lesbian, couldn't help noticing that Rinalda had a nice rack too. Bigger than Eddy's even.

Edwina, as if reading Kinta's mind, growled at the Viera. "Don't be getting any ideas. She hates Viera a lot, and she won't hesitate to attack you if you lay a paw on her. She might even try to kill you. Not to mention I'll leave you." The young Gria snarled.

"Wina, what the hell is it with you and this Viera? You could have any Gria you wanted! Even if you want a female, you could find a Gria!" Rinalda complained.

"It's just because I'm a Viera… you're a total bitch Rinalda, you know that? Why am I helping you? I should've listened to Edwina and stayed out of this!" Kinta snapped.

"Filthy rodent!"

"Rinalda, this 'filthy rodent' happens to love me more than anyone ever has or ever will!" Edwina yelled.

"And I'm more of a lagomorph anyhow. I'm a Viera. I have rabbit ears. Rabbits are not rodents!"

"Viera… I don't want to hear you speak anymore! It was a Viera who killed our father, and she made up some lie about him hurting her kitten! Our father would never harm anyone, let alone a Viera kitten!"

"Yeah. It was Theodora who killed a young Viera for supposedly messing with her eggs, wasn't it?" Edwina asked.

"Lousy Viera in Fluorgis like to eat Gria eggs." Rinalda stated.

"I have never heard of a Viera doing anything of the sort! We are mostly vegetarians, actually. We will kill and eat coeurls and the like sometimes, but we do not take the eggs of other intelligent beings and consume them!" Kinta raged.

"From what I've heard, it happens all the time in Fluorgis. That's why a Gria's husband generally stays with her. C'mon Wina. We need to get flying. Say goodbye to your damned Viera and come along. I want to have children, and I have to get to Fluorgis before all the good men are taken and I have to settle for that bastard Valh. He has been pursuing me with intent to mate for years, but I don't like him that much."

"If I go, Kinta comes with me!"

"Fine. Just keep the rabbit as far away as possible. And we're flying. She has to find a way to keep up, since Viera don't have wings. Well, except for that Aegyl/Viera man who runs the magic shop. Now that's scary!"

"Rinalda, I'll take the airship with Kinta, and you're coming with us!" Edwina yelled.

"Why should I travel with you and your rabbit? Edwina, we have perfectly good wings and if we don't use them, they'll get weak and might even have to be removed!" Rinalda complained.

"Two days of not flying is not going to atrophy our wings! I fly all the time! And we can fly when we get home to Fluorgis!"

"Fluorgis cannot be what you consider home Eddy. You weren't even born there. You hatched in Cyril." Kinta said.

"Yes, but the egg she hatched from was laid in Fluorgis! And it's every Gria's home, just like that Golmore Jungle is for Viera!"

"C'mon Rin. Let's just book a flight. We'll pay for whatever you want at the mini-bar on the airship." Edwina said.

Kinta hadn't flown for a long time. Being in an airship was fun, but it still… Kinta wished she had wings like Gria. It would've been more fun to have a little adventure on the way to Fluorgis, even though it meant she'd have to put up with Rinalda longer.

Edwina loved flying. It was one of the ways she kept herself happy when Kinta and her weren't together. And they were rarely truly apart. They couldn't keep themselves away from each other.

"Rinalda, you be quiet. I've got us separate rooms, and that should make you happy. Kinta and I can make love all night, and you can do whatever it is you do." Edwina told her sister. Kalashi had perched herself on the Gria's shoulder and was hissing at Rinalda.

"The thought of having sex with a Viera, male or female, greatly sickens me." Rinalda growled. "Is something wrong with your squirrel?"

"Kalashi knows I'm unhappy, and that makes her upset because if something happens to me, she will die too. We're symbiotes. And she's not a squirrel, she is a Kneervon."


	8. Chapter 8

The Tenth Year

**I'm short for ideas on my Resident Evil fic, so I think I'll write some of this while I'm thinking, since I have ideas for this.**

Fluorgis was a beautiful city. Kinta wouldn't mind living there if there wasn't the risk of losing Edwina every ten years. Before this, the young Viera had never seen a male Gria. Of course, Edwina had never seen a male Viera either. Someday the two of them would have to travel to Golmore (even though Kinta had never been there and was the child of a deserter and therefore forbidden to enter Viera society EVER.) during the fall and see if they would run into one.

Rinalda left the girls as soon as the airship touched down to book rooms at the local inn. They were supposed to meet up with the rest of Edwina's family soon enough, something Kinta was not looking forward to. The only other time she met Eddy's family was a total nightmare, and she was almost killed by one of the Viera-hating bitches. And this time Eddy's brothers and stepfather were going to be there. Before it had only been her mother and sisters. One big Viera-slaying family…

"Kinta, I'm sure they'll be used to the fact that I love a Viera by now. I know Malca tried to kill you, but I'm sure she wouldn't dare do anything like that now," Edwina assured her lover.

"Is it true a Viera killed your father?"

"Yeah. That's the root of my family's hatred of Viera. It's a good thing we were already together by that point, or I might be a Viera-hater too."

"Those Gria males look rather handsome. Are you sure you aren't going to want to mate?"

"Kinta, I'm smart. I'm a lesbian, and that's how I'm staying. I don't need to mate. I just need to find other ways of eliminating the heat."

"I don't know Eddy. The pull of Viera heat is pretty strong, and we have it yearly. I'd think that once every ten years… the pull would be even worse. Is it possible to resist? And especially now that we're in Fluorgis… Viera who come in heat in the Wood are supposedly very uncontrollable until they're bred. I wouldn't know. I've never been there."

The girls stopped in at the local inn. Rinalda booked herself a room, and then Edwina and Kinta were about to when Kinta noticed the receptionist.

He walked on his hind legs, but had the head and curly tail of a Paramina Husky. He was covered in black and white fur. There wasn't a Viera alive who didn't know exactly what that creature was. They were very rare now, but Viera still feared them.

"A Reena-Kaana! Eddy, c'mon! We have to get out of here!" Kinta yelled in terror.

"Relax. Yes, I'm a Reena, but I haven't eaten Viera for decades. Me and my family live here, and we've made friends with the local Viera," The Reena said.

"Reena still terrorize my race all through the Wood," Kinta growled. "I can never trust one!"

"Viera are the ones who terrorize people here, Miss. There are plenty of average Viera and kittens around here, but there is one group that has been killing Gria and eating their eggs and such every ten years. And they're always trying to recruit new Viera to their ranks. They call themselves The Fluorgis Rabbits and they're a Viera-supremacist group. We've tried to get rid of them, but we've been unsuccessful, and the Gria are terrified to fight them themselves. My family and I have fought them on several occasions, but there are far too many for two adult Reena and three pups to take on by ourselves," The Reena said.

"I have heard of the Fluorgis Rabbits. They're nothing but a bunch of psychopathic kittens who have decided they want to take back the land that used to be forest and plant new trees," Edwina said.

"That's simply dreadful. The Fluorgis Rabbits must be making all Viera look bad. I already know Eddy's family doesn't like Viera, and I imagine the Rabbits are the reason," Kinta said. "How can a Reena-Kaana family possibly live here? Wouldn't you be nothing but big furry targets to these Viera?"

The big Reena nodded. "They've tried to kill me and my family on more than one occasion simply because of my race. We'd leave town, but there is nowhere else for five Reena to go without living our lives in either Viera or Hume bodies… and we don't want that. The majority of the people here, even the Viera, have accepted us," he said. "Now, here's the keys to your room, Benny will be down soon to get your bags, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, and remember to recommend The Red Reena Inn to all your friends!"


	9. Chapter 9

The Tenth Year

Edwina and Kinta went out to explore the city. They were gonna meet Edwina's family later. The pair hoped they didn't run into those "Fluorgis Rabbits" the Reena-Kaana had talked about. Viera could be incredibly dangerous in a group. They were smart, strong, and magical, and could plan an attack ahead.

Edwina decided to find out more about her home. There were dozens and dozens of Gria already there, and more were due to arrive from all over Ivalice within the next few days. The young Gria had been born in Cyril and had never known her homeland.

"This kind of year must be good for the airship companies," Kinta remarked.

"Rinalda told me that most Gria fly here on their own. It's a major event, and many Gria enjoy taking the journey. They come from all over Ivalice just to mate," Edwina said.

"It must be hard, flying all that distance," Kinta said.

"Well, of course they take rests all the time. There are stations all over Ivalice where Gria can stop and rest and have something to eat. It's a big thing for some people to assist with the mass Gria migrations by setting out food and stuff," Eddy explained, looking skyward. She too was amazed at how many Gria there were. Most would fly to the mountains within the next few days with their mates to nest, but right now many of them were out in the open.

"Edwina! Kinta!" Cried a familiar voice. A young Viera Red Mage ran over to them. The two knew the young woman well. She was Eldena of Clan Nutsy, possibly one of the most powerful Viera mages on Ivalice and a good friend to the Viera and Gria pair.

"Hello Eldena! What brings you here?" Kinta asked. She was very relieved to see another friendly Viera with all the reports of the bad Viera around.

Eldena grinned. "I'm having a little time to myself, away from the clan. I've needed a vacation for a while and knew the Gria migration was happening so I decided to see it. Marche was okay about giving me some time off. The clan life has gotten a bit boring since Shara had her kittens," she said.

"Have you heard anything about those 'Fluorgis Rabbits' everyone has been talking about?" Eddy asked.

"Only the very basics and it makes me sick! Viera attacking innocent Gria! It's pure evil! Someone needs to stop them big time! If I run into any of them, I have a few choice words, all of them magic incantations!" Eldena exclaimed, sparking with magic energy.

"Dena, relax. Your mana is surging," Kinta said.

Eldena stopped sparking. "I'm sorry. It just makes me so mad! Those Fluorgis Rabbits are making all Viera look like monsters, and they're killing baby Gria for no reason!" she snapped.

"I hadn't heard that part," Edwina said, her wings flapping wildly.

"Oh yeah. I heard from one of the Gria I spoke to that she already found both of her eggs smashed and the scent of Viera all over her nest. She's trying to procure some medicine to throw herself back into heat, but the Viera are still on the loose," Dena said.

"_Those Viera need to be killed_!" Edwina cried, lifting into the air.

Kinta's ears shot straight up, she had never seen Edwina so angry. The Gria was pulsing with mana just as much as Eldena had been, and she was going to be harder to calm down. Kinta worried that Edwina would start siding with her family, and grow to hate all Viera and they'd come apart. Kinta didn't want to lose Edwina…she couldn't lose Edwina!

But as long as this Flourgis Rabbit problem went on, the young Viera couldn't help but worry that it was a possibility.


	10. Chapter 10

The Tenth Year

Once again, Edwina couldn't sleep. Kinta had spent three hours trying to help her, but nothing was working. The Viera had even tried casting Sleep on her Gria lover, but it simply wouldn't work. Even though Gria had dragon blood in them, magic still usually worked just as easily as with Humes and Viera. Eldena had even come in from her room, at one point to try and help, since she could hear Edwina crying, but even the magic of one of the finest Red Mages on Ivalice was almost useless.

The Gria decided she had to go outside and get some air. She knew it was dangerous, but she could hold her own in a fight, and the Flourgis Rabbits probably wouldn't be around to attack her. Viera weren't nocturnal, even though they lived in a dark jungle and had excellent night vision.

It was quiet out in Flourgis. A few Gria were still out shopping, most of them in their breeding pairs. Edwina guessed they were getting ready to fly off to the mountain nesting sites. Many Gria preferred the mountains, both from their dragon blood and from the fact that the area was secluded and protected. With the dangers of the city being evident, Edwina knew it made a lot of sense. She knew if she were to mate, she'd probably want to go up to the mountains too.

Edwina looked at some of the items for sale. She wondered if any of them had any useful enchantments, maybe to help lessen the effects of her heat or help make her sleep, even though it was unlikely any item would do what Eldena and Kinta's magic could not.

"It's odd to see a Gria alone this year," The vendor, a Hume, said.

"I actually do have a mate, I just can't sleep," Edwina said, not going any further than that since she knew a lot of people disliked lesbians and didn't know if they'd like the idea of a Viera and a Gria together even if they got past that. And besides, not everyone she met had to know her life story. It was bad enough her family knew about Kinta.

"I'm glad. I'd hate to see a cute girl like you all lonesome, especially a Gria on one of their breeding years," The vendor said.

"Um…yeah, sure. Would you have any enchanted items for sale? As I said, I can't sleep. Would you have anything with Sleepel on it, not that that would work, since I've tried that several times tonight?" Edwina asked, looking some of the items over.

"All I have like that are a few fire motes and ice motes. Everything else of that like has been bought up. You Gria have been making me rich."

Edwina floated into the air slightly, trying to see the items for sale better. It was true, almost everything was sold out. There was nothing too useful, even though Edwina thought about buying some ice motes for Kinta.

Another Gria just about pushed Edwina out of the way, completely excited and hyper. "Please tell me you still have some ice thingamajigs! We need them to pack, so our barbecued chocobo won't go bad when we fly up to the mountains!"

Edwina pulled her aside, "What the heck was that for? You almost knocked me over!" She snapped, her tail lashing.

"I'm sorry, I've been looking for ice all night. I want to take barbecued chocobo up to my nest, but I need ice or it won't make it! I have a refridgerizer up there, but until I get there…" The other Gria said.

"It's _called_ a refrigerator, and you didn't need to nearly knock me down just to buy some ice motes. I'm not gonna buy them if you need them. I only considered them to put them in Kin…well, to do something else with them. I don't need them, it was just a thought," Edwina said.

"I have ice motes," the hume said.

"Okay. I also need fire whatchamacallits. I will need something to keep my egg warm when my husband and I have to go eat," the Gria woman told the vendor.

"I have those too."

Edwina wandered off, wondering what she was going to do. She thought about going back to the inn and having sex with Kinta, but knowing the Viera she was probably asleep and she didn't like being awakened. Edwina hated this. There was nothing to do and it was the middle of the night. It was usually Kinta who had problems sleeping, with Viera being descended from prey animals. Edwina had never had this much trouble, and if she couldn't sleep, the spell usually worked.


End file.
